Fascino Chronicles 5: The Future Returns
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: A rescue mission brings death to a charmed one causing sorrow and despair for the other 2 sisters. WARNING: Serious Angst


**Disclaimer: **Once again another story, brings another disclaimer, we don't own any of the characters apart from the ones we created it, please do not use them in your stories without our permission, or we will hunt you down and you will experience the wrath of a Charmed slayer. Also this story is full of angst and contains character death, if you do not like to read this kind of thing, please turn away now, otherwise in enjoy our story, and we hope to bring you many more in the future. P.S Please don't sue.

**A/N:** Please review we'd it is very much appreciated as we like to know what you think of the story. If you're reading this now and you think I really want to read this story but I can't be bothered to read the others, read it anyway. Don't worry all you need to know is that Amanda, Emma and Tiff are the future charmed ones and they died in 'The Children that time forgot.' Also that Andrillise is the new evil. But if you read it and think 'huh' we do suggest you read 'the children that time forgot', its one of our personal favorites. If you're wondering if that has anything to do with the fact that we're in the story it could be. Anyway we hope you like the story, so what are you waiting for get reading…

__** The Future Returns**

Deep in the caves of the underworld, Andrillise was fuming with rage. "How could this happen? How could fate do this to me, I promised her she could be human for this." She shouted causing her human form to morph into its demon one.

"GET FATE NOW!" she screamed at the top of her demon lungs. 

"Are you sure my wise one it has been heard that fate can not be destroyed." Replied a minion. 

"I don't care bring her here now." 

Moments later Fate appeared in front of Andrillise, her face white with fear. She knew she had no sway over whether she lived or died. It was the 'Powers That Be' that made that choice. 

Andrillise slowly raised her demonic head from her throne, and locked her dark dull eyes which where burning with rage into fates. She then lifted her hand shooting a huge lighting bolt towards her. When it was just a few feet from her face, a protective dome formed around her and caused the lightning bolt to disintegrate. 

"So the rumours are true." She screamed in rage. "Leave my sight before I find a way to kill you." 

Fates form slowly faded away, a smile evident on her face. 

"My wise one you have nothing to fear so you're attempt failed, you will have many more and remember you have the powers of the future Charmed Ones which is stronger than the Charmed Ones themselves." Said another minion. 

Andrillise smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

********** 

Prue tossed and turned in her bed, unsettling images haunting her sleep. She saw the events unfold in front of her over and over again. The deaths of the future charmed ones had been haunting her for weeks now. Once again she saw the knife cut across Tiffs throat, and she let out a terrifying scream and sat up in bed shaking.

Piper rushed in from her room and was immediately at her side, Phoebe soon followed. 

"Did it happen again?" said Piper stroking Prue's hair. 

"I saw it all Piper, it feels so real, I don't even get any sleep anymore." Replied Prue, still a little shaken up. 

"Prue you don't think you're astral projecting in you're sleep again do you?" Said Phoebe. 

"I guess I could be that would explain why I feel so tired when I wake up." 

"We have to stop you from dreaming about this." Said Piper worried about Prue. 

"Piper we have to save them this is a sign, I'm telling you I'm never going to sleep again an less I know they are alive, I'm their grandma, man! Does that make me sound old." Said Prue letting out a small laugh. 

Phoebe smiled at Prue as she laughed she knew she wanted to rescue them to she just didn't know how. I mean how do you rescue the future charmed ones from the past. 

"So lets go back to sleep and fix this tomorrow." Said Piper climbing into bed next to Prue. 

"Piper what are you doing? I don't need to be babysat. I'm not little." Prue whined. 

"Well one I will not sleep an less I know you're going to sleep, and two I'm to tired to walk back to my room." Said Piper. 

"Yeah me too." Said Phoebe climbing into the bed next to Prue on the other side. 

"Don't you guys, have to get back to you're guys." Prue said trying to get rid of them. 

"Oh please! Their sleeping." Said Phoebe yawning and laying her head on the pillow. 

Piper nodded in agreement, as she lay her head down and closed her eyes, Prue soon doing the same. 

******* 

The next morning at breakfast the sisters discussed the theory with Leo about Prue astral projecting to the past.

"Do you think its possible Leo?" said Prue. 

"I don't know, I'm going to go find out." Said Leo orbing out to see the elders. 

"Well let's go check the book of shadows and see if there is anything on saving the past." Said Piper getting up and leading the way to the attic. 

In the attic the girls stood around the book flipping aimlessly through the pages, finding nothing useful. 

"We need some help, I mean we don't even know where they are if they are really dead even for that matter." Said Phoebe 

Suddenly the pages began to flip, falling on the time loop section. 

"That always works.' said Phoebe, looking down and reading the page before her, Thanks Grams she silently said to herself. 

"Their in a time loop." Said Piper, pointing at the page. 

"I guess so." Said Prue. 

"So how do we save them?" Asked Phoebe. 

"Well we have to travel into the time loop and bring them out I guess." Said Prue. "I mean that's what we did when we saved Beau right." 

"I guess." Said Phoebe 

"But if we bring them out before they die won't that change history?" Asked Piper 

"Well really they are already dead so what harm can it do, we just go freeze the scene and drag them out of there and back here, and hopefully that's what has to be done to break the time loop." Said Prue hopefully. 

"That sounds easy." Said Piper 

"Right." Replied Phoebe confidently. 

"Yeah I bet it's not that easy." Replied Prue. 

Just then Leo orbed in with some news. "Prue it sounds like you are astral projecting to the past." 

"Well I guess that's a good thing it means my powers are growing." Said Prue. 

"So what do we do now?" said Piper 

"We can go into the time loop and save them, silly." Said Phoebe making a face. 

Leo didn't even get a chance to reply to the girl's idea, before Prue asked "Wait! Leo if we go into the time loop and bring them out will we affect the past or the future for that reason." 

"No because Amanda, Emma and Tiff were born in the future and they were sent back here to help you, so you can save them from the past, only Prue won't be able to go because she can't see her self in the past it will disrupt the present." Replied Leo; sharing the information he had got from the elders. 

'WHAT! Leo why can't I go?" Argued Prue distressed. "I just won't look at myself." 

"Prue you can't go it's the rules." Said Leo sternly. 

"Leo you don't understand I couldn't save them before and now you're telling me I can't save them again." She replied throwing her arms in the air as a sign of frustration. 

"Prue I'm sorry." 

"Wait but you went to, how come you can go?" 

" I can't Prue I can only orb them outside the scene and then I have to leave and come back here." 

"But what happens if you need to heal us?" said Piper looking worried. 

"Well you're have to freeze the scene or get the me at that time to heal you." Replied Leo 

"Okay then lets go." Said Phoebe. 

"Yeah lets go." Said Piper. 

"No wait I can't bring you back because I won't hear your call so you're need a spell, to transport you." Said Leo 

"Okay I'll work on the spell." Said Phoebe 

"Also" continued Leo "You need to make sure that me, Cole and Prue leave the time loop unharmed otherwise when you return we could not be alive in the present." 

"Why?" asked Piper. 

"Because you and Phoebe are going to change history, therefore it could effect the present in some ways." 

"And those ways would be life and death." Frowned Piper. 

"That's about it." Replied Leo. 

"Wait what am I supposed to do just wait around and hope you save them?" said Prue angrily, pacing back and forth, if she kept going there would soon be a trench where she had been pacing. "What about Andrillise will she know…I mean she took their powers." Prue protective tone coming back fearing her sisters would see the evil she saw. 

"They won't have their powers because Andrillise has them in the present, but we can work on getting them back when we have saved them." 

"Look Piper, Phoebe you don't know how strong Andrillise is, and what she is capable of so just be careful okay." She said giving each one of her sisters a hug. 

"Will be careful Prue you don't have to worry." Said Piper. "Trust me no ones going to get hurt." 

"Right." Said Phoebe. 

"Phoebe do you have a spell?" asked Piper. 

"Right here." She said passing a copy to Piper. 

"Take care." Prue said to the blue orbs that slowly made there way out of the attic. 

******* 

A few seconds later Leo, Piper, and Phoebe appeared in the underworld, at the time of the scene.

"Wow could do with some lighting down here." Said Phoebe as she stumbled in the dark.

"It's the underworld Phoebe what did you expect." Replied Leo. "I mean demons live here."

"Wow! No wonder Cole can see well in the dark." Said Phoebe raising an eyebrow, which of course no one could see.

"Whatever!" Said Piper stumbling along next to Leo and Phoebe.

"Okay so here we are." Said Leo stopping.

"Leo do you have to go now?" asked Piper whilst squeezing his hand, a little nervous about what they were about to see.

"Yes I do, remember I can't hear you if you shout to me in the underworld, you're only way out is the spell, I'll be waiting at the manor for you're return" Leo Paused for breath. "You're be fine just believe in you're self." Said Leo giving Piper a hug, and a kiss on the lips before orbing out. He hated to leave Piper in this situation, but there was nothing he could do, except wait for there return.

"Okay lets do this." Said Piper, from the burst of confidence that Leo just supplied her with, he could always make her feel better. "I'll freeze anything that gets in my way."

"Okay." Phoebe said pushing the strange door open, and entering the room inside, Piper close behind her.

******

Prue was pacing back and forth in the attic, worried about her sisters and the future Charmed Ones, she knew Andrillise's powers and was worried that Piper and Phoebe may never come back. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts, and she went downstairs to open it.

*******

Just like before the scene was unravelling history repeating itself. Piper and Phoebe watched as Tiff was caught in Andrillise's magic force and Prue was taking the bottle from her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Phoebe.

"Look for Emma and Amanda, then we get Tiff." Replied Piper.

"Well Emma is over their with Cole." Said Phoebe pointing to Cole and Emma as they shimmered and appeared behind Andrillise.

"And Amanda is over there with Prue." Said Piper.

"So we wait for them to come into more of a clearing grab them and get out of here." Said Piper taking charge, now she was the oldest and had no Prue to guide her.

They both watched as Tiff fell free from Andrillise's grip as the result of an energy ball thrown from Cole. Tiff and Amanda ran to the other side of the room, to a clearing, Emma later joining them after sending a kick towards Andrillise and they watched as Prue and Cole became trapped in Andrillise's strange force. They both knew if it had been a different time and place they would of saved them.

"Quick Piper freeze everyone." Said Phoebe as Amanda, Emma and Tiff were altogether in one side of the room. Andrillise was muttering some strange words and demon forms were beginning to form as the freeze power kicked in. Piper and Phoebe charged towards Amanda, Emma and Tiff who were all looking at each other.

"Tiff did you do that?" asked Amanda

"No I did not it must be…" Tiff was interrupted as Piper and Phoebe stopped right in front of her.

"We have to get out if here fast." Said Piper

"Piper, Phoebe what are you doing here?" asked Amanda.

"Quick we have come to get you out otherwise you will die?"

"Die!" said Tiff worried.

"What about Cole and Prue?" Said Emma

"Don't worry about them they survive." Said Piper

"We have to hurry?" said Phoebe. "We don't have much time."

The scene unfroze before their eyes just as Phoebe said 'much time', the demons appeared behind them and one grabbed Amanda as before, seconds later the other two demons had Emma and Tiff in there demon grip. 

"You had to jinx it didn't you." Piper said sarcastically.

"Where did you two come from?" shouted Andrillise angrily as she noticed Piper and Phoebe for the first time.

Just at that moment Amanda burst free from the demons grip and jumped forward like before, but this time before he had a chance to shimmer in front of Amanda, Phoebe karate kicked him in the gut sending him flying to the floor.

"Thanks." Amanda said.

"Not a problem." Said Phoebe.

Leo ran over to get the athame from the fallen demons hand just like before but this time Amanda was not dead and he did not get knocked out.

"Leo." Piper said.

"Piper what are you doing here?" he asked "Are you okay now?" he smiled happily.

"I'm fine." She replied "But there's just one thing.'" She said taking the athame from his hand and thrusting it in to the fallen demon that had tried to kill Amanda causing him to burst into flames, leaving a scorch mark behind.

"Noooooo! You will pay for that." Screamed Andrillise.

The demon holding Emma shimmered over to get the athame, but this time it was from Piper. As Emma was released from his hold as he tried to lunge towards Piper to grab the athame. She sent a kick into the back of his knee causing him to stumble and Piper, to get out of the way just in time. Piper tried to blow the demon up but her powers weren't strong enough, she only succeeded in blowing up one of his demonic hands, causing him to scream in pain.

********

In the other corner of the room Phoebe and Amanda were trying to distract the demon holding Tiff. Amanda tried to telekinetically move him but she only managed to get his arms to fling open for a second causing Tiff to try to run forward, but only to be pulled back in to the strong arms of the demon. Amanda tried a second this time as the demons arms flew open Phoebe kicked the demon, making him loose his grip on Tiff. Tiff was so mad she turned round waved her arms in the air and to her surprise the demon, blew up bits of demon flesh went flying threw the air, seconds later the disintegrated into nothing as to notify the demon has been successfully vanquished.

"Wow!" said Tiff in astonishment. "I must have really been mad."

Phoebe and Amanda just looked at each other in total shock.

********

Emma levitated and kicked the demon in the head, once again keeping him out of reach of the athame in Pipers hand. As Emma landed she grabbed the demon with her strongest grip, and shouted to Piper "Now get him!" Piper threw the dagger blade straight into his heart and he exploded in agony as Emma released her grip, and stepped away.

"Wow! I think you're really getting the hang of that." Said Emma

"Quick let's get out of here." Said Piper running towards Amanda, Phoebe and Tiff, Emma close behind her.

"Noooooo!" screamed Andrillise as she released her hold on Cole and Prue making the slump to the floor in pain.

Andrillise quickly waved her hand, and a whole army of demons appeared before them.

"Uh oh! There must be at least 30 of them." Said Piper.

"I think you're right." Said Phoebe.

"What do we do?" said Piper.

"Lets go." Said Phoebe anxiously

"No remember what Leo said we have to make sure Prue, Leo and Cole leave the time loop alive, otherwise when return they won't be alive in the present."

"Okay, well let's fight then." Said Phoebe joining Leo, Amanda and Emma who had already joined in the battle with the demons.

"I think she's right." Said Tiff

"Why are we still standing here?" asked Piper.

"Nervous?" Tiff replied

"Yeah me too." Said Piper as she quickly hit a demon in the face with her fist. "But what has to be done, has to be done."

"Yeah." Said Tiff freezing an energy ball.

******

Andrillise slowly released a strange shadow like form, which wafted towards Cole as he helped Prue up. As it entered him, Cole began to loose control of himself. He was being possessed by something strong but not fully by Andrillise as she still moved and acted normal just across the room. He fought with his demon self as he could feel the evil inside him trying to get out.

"PHOEBE!" he tortured scream echoed around the dark caves of the underworld. Phoebe turned her head, to see Cole fighting with himself, one second he was Belthazor the next Cole, begging for help, she didn't know what to do. She watched as he morphed into Belthazor for a second time, he formed a energy ball in his hand, though she could see it was not one of his worse, it would still pack quite a punch. Before Phoebe could blink he had thrown it towards Piper causing her to stumble away from the battle to the floor a wound evident on her stomach as she fell. Then once again he was Cole screaming in agony fighting the evil inside "Phoebe I didn't mean to, god! I can't stop her she's inside me." He cried out.

"Now you have to choose between you're lover or your sister, witch! What are you going to do?" Laughed Andrillise as she watched.

Phoebe could only stand there and watch as Piper stumbled to the floor, and Cole screamed in pain as he tried to fight the strange possession, that Andrillise had over him. She really wanted to go to Piper, but at the same time she really wanted to be with Cole. She didn't know what to do. A sharp blade appeared in her hand, and she knew Andrillise was trying to make her kill Cole, but she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it before and she couldn't do it now. Part of her knew if she killed Cole then the possession would end, or maybe even hurting Cole would stop it, and then there would be less chance of Piper being hurt again, so why couldn't she make herself do it? Was the question, she could not answer.

******

Prue was trying to fight of with the help of Leo, Amanda, Emma and Tiff a whole army of demons who had been sent to destroy them as she watched Cole hopelessly send Piper crashing to the floor in pain, she wanted to run to Piper but she couldn't. But for Prue she looked away one minute to soon, and was knocked unconscious by an energy ball from a different direction.

"Prue." Shouted Emma "Leo heal her."

Leo ran to heal her, but got kicked down by a demon on the way he stumbled to the floor, tearing a hole in the knee of his trousers as he feel, causing to blood to seep out of the open wound. But he kept going he crawled towards Prue, and he knew he would only have the chance to save her if he orbed her out of here. He looked around for Piper and saw her slumped against a wall, he wanted to go to her to help her, but he knew that she was not in as much pain as Prue, who's head had a large gash in it where she had fallen to the ground. As he got to Prue, he looked across to Piper and he asked her with his eyes if he should take Prue out of here and safe her, and he knew that she knew that was what he was trying to say. With one nod of her head Piper answered Leo, she knew otherwise there was no chance Prue would survive, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to Prue. She smiled at Leo the best she could as she saw him smile back and mouth 'I love you, and I'll be back.' As he orbed out with Prue, little did he know he wouldn't be able to come back as soon the time loop may be broken, and it just wasn't meant to be.

******

Phoebe saw Piper nod to Leo, and she knew she had hope in Piper, and if she could just get to Cole maybe she could help him. Defeat the possession inside him, after all didn't they say love conquered all, and then Andrillise wouldn't be able to make him hurt Piper again. Phoebe had read up about possession and knew that Andrillise had passed her powers over to Cole, to get him to kill Piper. She knew that he was half demon and together with Cole, she would be even more powerful.

"Cole" Phoebe said as she ran to him, Piper smiled at Phoebe she knew what Phoebe had planned. Phoebe didn't miss the smile that Piper gave her and she smiled back.

"You have to fight it Cole, I love you, you're not evil." Cole suddenly changed back from Belthazor to Cole, and Phoebe threw her arms around his neck, letting the blade fall to the ground.

"See Cole you can do it." _I did the right thing_ Phoebe thought relieved _I can save Piper and Cole at the same time. _"I knew I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Phoebe she's strong she wants me to kill Piper, and can feel the evil coursing threw my veins."

"Don't do it Cole, please don't give in stay strong for me." Suddenly Cole screamed in pain. "She's getting stronger." He morphed back into his demon form and pushed Phoebe aside.

"Cole don't give in." Phoebe clung to his arm.

"Get off me witch!" Belthazor screamed as he punched Phoebe in the face, making her loose her grip, her vision blurred she fell to the floor. Phoebe knew then at that moment she made the wrong choice choosing Cole, even if she loved him more than life, she could maybe one day fall in love again, but Piper was irreplaceable what had she done. Her vision still blurred she raised her head and saw Belthazor turn back into Cole. _He must be resisting _then back to Belthazor again this time, he stayed like it for seconds to long, and she knew they had lost, she tried to stand up but Belthazor hit her with an energy ball in the side making her cry out in agony and fall to the ground once again. As she fell she saw Piper pulled in the strange force that had only minutes ago held Prue and Cole. She was lifted to her feet, and then Belthazor screamed in agony, obviously Cole was trying to resist but the evil was to strong. A huge energy ball formed, and catapulted towards Piper sending her once again into the wall, he head flew back, and she screamed in pain as she slumped to the ground for the second time.

*****

Back in the present Prue answered the door, to see Joel stood on the doorstep. "Hey." She said smiling for the first time that day.

"Hi." Joel said smiling. "I thought you would be at work."

"So you didn't want to see me."

"No…No" he replied "Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yeah no one else is here." She replied.

"Prue I'm back." Called Leo as he walked down the stairs towards her.

"I thought you said you were on your own." Said Joel.

"Did I…I just forgot Leo was here, sorry."

"No that's quite okay, I just wanted to ask if you were free this Saturday for a date."

"That would be wonderful." Said Prue.

"So I'll see you Saturday at 8 at the club."

"I'll be there."

"Well I best be going anyway cases to solve."

"Okay bye." Said Prue smiling as she closed the door.

Joel waited until the door was closed, and he concentrated on being back at the office and within seconds strange colourful lights surrounded him and he disappeared, within them.

"Leo did they get there safely?" Prue asked.

"Yes, they're fine, now we just have to wait for them to return."

*******

Piper felt everything go cloudy, and suddenly she couldn't breath very well, she gasped for breath, but she just was getting enough air to her lungs. She realised that one must of collapsed against the force of the energy ball, in the battle. She began to cough up blood from other wounds, she could feel the pain getting more intense, and then it all went blurry, and she could no longer feel anything. _Leo I love you, and you too Prue and Phoebe I will always remember you _was her last thought before she let the gates of heaven welcome her to the after life, she was now a soul, not a living breathing person, but a dead body, and a live soul.

*******

"Noooooo!" screamed Phoebe as she saw Piper her take her final breath she was at her side, after she had regained her strength to be by Piper's side but she was not speaking she was just very cold, and not responding to Phoebe. Phoebe didn't want to believe but she knew that Piper was dead. _Its all because I choose Cole over my sisters, if I had just gone to Piper in the first place she wouldn't be dead now. _

Belthazor screamed as he fell, to the ground and morphed back into Cole, Cole's face was one of agony and pain, but Phoebe could not comfort him for what he had done, she just wanted to be with Piper. Deep down Phoebe knew that it wasn't Cole that killed Piper it was Andrillise and she would surely die for this.

Andrillise laughed as she released her possession on Cole and returned to her own body.

"I have killed one and I will kill the rest." She said laughing as she disappeared making the demons that still remained from the battle disappear.

Phoebe finally got up and went to Amanda, Emma and Tiff and she knew she had to get them home and maybe in the present Piper would be alive.

"Lets go." She said between tears.

"What about Piper?" said Tiff.

"Take one of her hands and will hope she comes with us, but I don't know if the spell will work on her too."

They all walked back over to Piper, Phoebe took one of her cold hands and clutched it tightly as Amanda, Emma and Tiff joined in a circle with her and Piper. 

_From whence we came let us return, _

_Here we now have no concern,_

_What was once will be again, _

_This time loop can not remain,_

_Join our Powers and take us there,_

_Let us travel through the air, _

_Our present we will now embrace, _

_Let our spirits begin the chase _

They repeated the spell twice, before anything happened.

*******

As the time portal surrounded them, Amanda, Emma and Tiff began to remember what had really happened to their powers and how they had died, and worst of all what had just happened to Piper.

When they arrived back in the manor, Phoebe realised she was no longer holding Piper's hand.

"Where…Where is Piper?" She stuttered.

"She didn't make it all the way through with us?" asked Emma worried.

Prue heard voices and rushed into the living room, to see the future charmed ones and Phoebe, Leo was soon by her side. They were both thinking the same thing _Where's Piper? _

"You're safe but where's Piper?" asked Prue checking Amanda, Emma, Tiff and Phoebe over for any serious wounds only a few cuts and bruises were visible.

"She…She" Phoebe burst in to tears, and slumped in to the nearest chair.

Emma and Tiff went to comfort her, as Amanda took over as well as she could, she held back the tears threatening to escape and answered, "She's dead Prue… there was nothing we could do…"

"What! No" Cried Prue in anguish, Leo just stood beside her taking the horrific news in.

"We tried to bring her back with us but she disappeared…I don't know if it was because she couldn't say the spell or not." Amanda said stumbling with the words.

Leo spoke for the first time since the horrible news had been shared. "Its because she died in the time loop she didn't die in this reality."

"So does that mean she's alive here?" Prue asked hopefully between tears.

"No she…she…she's dead here to its just her body is lost in time somewhere."

Leo couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst into tears pulling Prue close to him for support, he didn't know what to do he had just lost his wife, what could he do? Soon everyone in the room was in tears trying to comfort each other with the knowledge that maybe they could save her, or it didn't happen but deep down everyone knew that Piper really was dead.

"I'm going to see the elders, see if they know anything." Said Leo sobbing as he disappeared in to blue orbs to escape the pain that surrounded the room. Prue stopped him by grabbing his arm and saying "Leo I want to go with you? I want to hear what they have to say about Piper, I have to know."

Leo didn't have the strength to refuse he took Prue's hand and orbed away with her.

Phoebe looked at Amanda, Emma and Tiff and knew that their tear stained faces only reflected hers, and she got up to leave the room. "I'm going to the attic to see if I can find anything to help us bring Piper back."

They all nodded as she left the room.

"So what happens now?" asked Emma

"I really don't know." Replied Amanda.

*******

When they appeared in the realm of the white-lighters and elders, Prue remembered it slightly from her first visit, but this time she was mad at the elders for letting Piper die. She was also mad at evil but there was no evil to yell at and she had to get the anger out some how. She knew the elders must have the power to bring Piper back and she was going to make them see that it is the right thing to do. If not that, then they could at least help her locate her sister's body so they could have a proper funeral. She let go of Leo's hand a stormed in to a small white corridor, she had no idea where she was going and she didn't care. White-lighters in their formal wear, gasped as they saw Prue. They could all sense who she was, and they could all sense that she was mad. "Prue wait you can't just storm in here." Cried Leo running after her.

"Why not Leo I want answers and you brought me here to get them."

"Look Prue I think you should calm down, I know you're upset, so am I but you have to think rationally about this."

"Leo I want my sister back." Prue cried out like a small child who had lost her mum in a busy crowd.

"And I want my wife back Prue, but going to them like this is not a good idea."

"So what is Leo, I can't believe that you don't want to know why they let this happen."

"Prue they don't have sway over everything." He said raising his voice he could feel his anger beginning to boil, he was mad to, mad at evil for taking the one person he loved away from him the one person he cared so much about, he went through so much to be with her and now he would never see her sweet face again, she was gone.

"Leo you can't stop me and if you don't tell me where to go I'll go myself."

Leo knew it was helpless arguing with her.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're doing."

Leo led her down a string of long white corridors, neither spoke to each other they just mourned silently for the lose of a loved one. Minutes later they approached two white doors, they towered well above Prue's head, and she swore even if she looked up she could not see where they ended.

"Were here." Said Leo breaking the silence. "Usually someone is standing guard…but all white lighters are in a meeting now."

"With the elders." Prue asked almost silently.

"No just together, the elders are behind this door, Are you sure you want to do this?" Leo asked, silently he hoped she still wanted to he knew he couldn't go up against them on his own.

"Yes." Said Prue as she flung the doors open using her telekinesis.

"Here we go." Said Leo following close behind.

"Leo you can not just walk in here and you can not just bring a charge with you what are you doing." Said an elder from a huge table that filled the room.

"Look we want answers." Said Prue as she stormed over to the table and slapped her hand down in anger. Making the elders jump, as they were not used to this sort of anger, and violent approaches.

********

Later that night Phoebe closed the door to her bedroom and stood looking out the window, she could see and hear the cars passing by. For them it was just another day, where they didn't even know this kind of pain existed. She had flipped aimlessly through the book for hours she had found nothing, which was what she expected to find she knew resurrection was black magic. _How could Piper be dead? Could it really be true? Its all my fault I should have gone to her. _Tears fell freely down her faces and slowly dropped to the floor every now and again. Phoebe felt a small breeze behind her causing the hairs on her neck to stand up, _Cole I can't let him see me like this. _She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes, and turned to see Cole holding a bunch of flowers and a smile across his face. _I forgot we suppose to have that whole romantic evening thingy tonight, I don't know If I'm ready to see Cole, just yet, but its not his fault he was possessed. _

"Cole" Phoebe said almost silently, she couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that he had brought her favourite flowers roses its _amazing that her remembers the little things _she thought.

"Phoebe I brought you some flowers." Cole said handing them to her.

"They're beautiful." She said smelling them, suddenly it hit her that moments like this Leo would never experience with Piper again, and this must be tearing him apart just as bad if not worse. _Its all my fault I couldn't kill Cole to save my sister, or even hurt him for that matter if I had just done something, I mean she has a lot more than me a husband, a job. And I chose a demon over her. _A small tear trickled down her cheek and landed on the floor. A car passed by outside its lights lighting up the room and allowing Cole to see that Phoebe was upset from the obvious red eyes, and haunted looked that clouded her normally very alive looking face.

"Phoebe are you okay?" He said stepping closer to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not having a clue of what happened in the time loop. She pulled away from his touch, and Cole couldn't understand why.

"Cole something bad happened?" she muttered. _Should I tell him, no I can't its not right he doesn't know and anyway he was possessed. _

"What did you get hurt… did a demon hurt you?" he asked worried. "I saw the bruise on your face who did that?"

"Cole…I…I…" Cole ran his hand gently along the bruise causing Phoebe to wince in pain.

"Who ever hurt you we can stop them?" he said softly.

Phoebe remembered that Belthazor had done this to her but she couldn't tell Cole he would only blame himself even if she told him he was possessed by Andrillise.

"Piper…Piper…she's dead." Phoebe stumbled with the words, like they didn't want to come out of her mouth like if she really said it they would be true.

"What?" was all Cole could get in before Phoebe collapsed in his arms tears overtaking her, causing her body began to shake uncontrollably, causing her to drop the flowers on the floor. She couldn't look at his face without feeling pain, because every time she did she saw Belthazor, but she wanted to be in his arms at the same time. He couldn't believe it, Piper was dead, it couldn't be, he pulled Phoebe closer to him, rubbing her back to comfort her and stroking her hair softly. Piper was the first to except him between Leo, Prue and her. Piper always seems such a nice person, someone Cole always thought in the end he would like to get to know and share memories with.

"Its…my…fault." Phoebe sobbed.

"What Phoebe no." Cole said shedding silent tears, for a person he could of got to share a lot more with.

_Its my fault I made the wrong choice its not Cole's fault its mine I was the one who made Piper die like that. _

"You don't know I should have gone to her before helped her then she…she would be here now." She said her voice slightly high pitched and squeaky, whilst untangling herself from Cole's caring arms and getting into the bed, pulling the covers up over her, and burying her face in her pillow. Just wanting the pain she felt to go away. She didn't know if she really wanted to be near Cole seeing his face just brought back painful memories.

"Phoebe." Cole said kneeling down beside her head. "Look at me." He said softly. She raised her head slowly and looked at Cole. "You couldn't help her, you did you're best, sometimes things happen and we can't stop them." He said cupping her face in his hands and gently caressing her. She pulled away from his caring hands this time and buried her face back in the pillow. _I can't tell him it will tear him apart, and it wasn't him it was her 'Andrillise that made him do it she was to strong he had no chance. I still Love him and I always will. _

"Phoebe." Cole murmured jolting her out of her thoughts.

"But I could of saved her…It should be me who died, they don't need me I only have premonitions and levitation, I'm not a super witch like Prue is and Piper was."

"Phoebe no don't say that, Prue needs you and so did Piper." Cole paused "Prue needs you now more than ever."

"I can't Cole its my…" Cole stopped her with a kiss, softly caressing his tongue with hers until a soft moan escaped her lips, and Cole new if just for a little while he could take the pain away. After he drew away from her, he climbed in to bed next to Phoebe and held her close, as small sobs could be heard from her, he rocked her gently, and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. If only he knew what she couldn't tell him, he knew there was something she was hiding. He could see it in her eyes, but he couldn't force her to tell him now it wasn't the right time.

****** 

Leo went to his room that night, his and Pipers room, but now she was gone. Leo let the tears fall softly around his cheeks as he lay down on Pipers side of the bed and breathed in her sent. Something that in the end would fade away and all that would be left would be memories. He knew she would die someday but it wasn't supposed to be now. Hoping of all hope that _maybe, just maybe we can bring her back, or she isn't dead that it didn't happen and it's all just a dream. _

_**A/N 2:** Evil aren't we?_

_Well we hope you liked it, please review remember the more reviews we get the sooner will post the next chronicle, and you can find out what happened 'up there' with the elders, and if the future charmed ones will ever get there powers back, and of course will they ever get over Pipers death, or our we kind enough to some how bring her back remember its cult!_


End file.
